With advances in technology, entities and individuals alike are starting to store more and more documents, pictures, illustrations, or other images, electronically. In this way, the space required for paper storage is drastically reduced and image data is being stored on computers or databases. Entities typically receive large volumes of documents from vendors, customers, or employees on any given day. Each document may be saved electronically, thus cutting down on space required for paper storage of the documents. In some instances, entities are required to store the data for a period of time after receiving it. Furthermore, entities may also have to recall the data. Therefore, a need exists for a way to limit the storage space required for documents and effectively recall the data, when necessary.